The invention relates to a process for the desulfurization of an engine fuel onboard a rotor vehicle.
The desulfurization of engine fuel is usually carried out using large-scale chemical processes in refineries during production of the fuel. Processes which are known for this purpose include extraction, adsorption (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,536), distillation or microbiological processes. Commercially available engine fuels in Europe currently have a residual sulphur content of approximately 200 ppm. This causes problems with regard to the sulphur compatibility of modern exhaust-gas after-treatment systems, which include adsorbers and catalytic converters. Therefore, residual sulphur contents of less than 10 ppm are desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process for separating off sulphur-containing components from an engine fuel which is suitable for use in mobile systems. In particular, only a small overall volume and a low weight should be required in order to implement this process.
This object is achieved by the process according to the present invention. Advantageous embodiments of the invention form the subject matter of further claims.
According to the invention, the desulfurization of the fuel takes place onboard the motor vehicle by selectively separating off the sulphur-containing fuel components by means of liquid-phase adsorption. To do this, an adsorption material which selectively adsorbs substantially only the sulphur-containing fuel components is used.
The adsorption means used is in particular solids with a high surface area (in particular in the range from 10 to 1600 mxe2x88x921/g), primarily substances of this type which contain Al, Mg, Si or Ti in oxide form. Examples of these substances are Al2O4, MgO, SiO, TiO, zeolites, hydrotalcites or mixed oxides. It is also possible to use the said substances doped with a metal, such as for example an alkali metal, an alkaline-earth metal, a rare earth, or Ag, Cu, Co, Fe, Mn, Ni, V or Zn. Biogenic materials, such as for example enzymes, can also be used. Furthermore, it is possible to convert the sulphur contained in the fuel into other sulphur compounds by means of microorganisms which are brought into contact with the fuel.
The adsorption material has a temporally limited separating capacity and has to be replaced after a period of time as part of the regular servicing of the vehicle. In an alternative embodiment, however, the adsorption material can also be regenerated onboard the motor vehicle, in particular by heat treatment. The regeneration can advantageously be carried out by temperature control by means of the coolant circuit (approx. 80xc2x0 C.) or engine oil circuit ( greater than 100xc2x0 C.) which is present in the vehicle.
In an advantageous embodiment, adsorption device and fuel filter can be integrated in a single structural unit. In this case, adsorption material and the material for the fuel filtering may, for example, be arranged or layered immediately next to or on top of one another.
By using the low-sulphur fuel obtained, it is possible to significantly prolong the service life of modern exhaust-gas after-treatment systems.
The low-sulphur fuel is particularly suitable for being added when a spark-ignition engine is operating in lean-burn mode.
In the case of a diesel engine, the particle emissions in the exhaust gas can be reduced by the addition of low-sulphur diesel fuel.
In addition to being used as an engine fuel, the low-sulphur fuel can also be used as a reducing agent for deNOx catalytic converters in lean exhaust gas.
A further application for the low-sulphur fuel obtained using the process according to the invention is its use in the desulfurization of a catalytic converter in an exhaust-gas after-treatment system of an engine. In the exhaust-gas after-treatment system, from time to time sulphur accumulates on the surface of the catalytic converter and is removed by regeneration (desorption). This can only take place with low-sulphur exhaust gas.
The outlay on equipment for carrying out the process according to the invention is low. Consequently, it is also possible for the overall volume and weight to be kept low. The process according to the invention is therefore suitable for use in all mobile systems, such as passenger or commercial vehicles or in rail-borne vehicles.
A further advantage of the process according to the invention is that the low-sulphur fuel fraction is available onboard as soon as the engine is started. It is therefore possible to dispense with an additional storage tank for low-sulphur fuel specifically for the cold-start phase.
The low-sulphur fuel obtained can either be utilized immediately or can be stored in a tank.
The process according to the invention can be used for all engine fuels, in particular petrol or diesel fuels, kerosine or methanol.
The invention is explained in more detail with reference to drawings.